Bashin Episode 30
The thirtieth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. Bashin wants to join the Battle Spirits club, which may not even exist. Summary Bashin is excited, as clubs will start up in his school. Aibou misinterprets Bashin, thinking his school will have pork cutlets, and wants to go have some. At school, both Bashin and Smile plan to join the Battle Spirits club. They start to argue, thinking that the other won't be able to get in. They're distracted by the sound of a scream. Aibou came to school looking for food. Bashin chases after him and manages to catch him. In the process, he runs down the school's track, beating several runners and setting a new record. Various representatives from sports teams try to recruit him. While Striker and Meganeko look for the Battle Spirits club, they're intercepted by a group of shady looking guys. Striker convinces Meganeko to escape while he faces them. They're actually just members of the soccer club, who were looking to recruit him. Striker refuses though, as now he plays Battle Spirits. The soccer club members wonder if there even is a Battle Spirits club. Both Bashin and Meganeko try out several clubs, to try and question the members about the Battle Spirits club. Bashin eventually finds the club room, which is a creepy old science room. There, he meets Smile, who got there first and claims that makes him the sempai. However, Meganeko got there before Smile, and Striker got there before Meganeko. None of them are the sempai though. The real club president is a 3rd year student named Nanao Watanabe, who goes by the nickname "Seven". He states that although the club used to have hundreds of members, now it only has ghost members. In other words, he is the only remaining member. Seven tells the others a story about how he was researching Nazo-Otonas. He thinks that they come from somewhere called "Mysterious Space," a world that can be reached from anywhere. He directs Bashin on where to go to find it in the school. Bashin heads there, and finds that Seven is dressed in a strange costume, and now calls himself "Galaxy Seven". Galaxy Seven takes Bashin into mysterious space, which is actually Isekai World. However, the world's sky turned to night. Seven says that he'll let Bashin meet the Nazo-Otona if he can win. Seven uses a blue deck, with deck destruction. He wins after giving Bashin a deck out. After the battle, Seven comes back into the room as his normal self, and is upset. He thinks no one will want to join the club. However, Bashin, Striker and Meganeko all still want to join. Smile left behind a message, saying he would join too. Seven is glad, because they only need one more member to form a tournament team. As Bashin, Striker and Meganeko walk home from school, they discuss how Isekai World turned into night. They also suspect that Seven may have been the Nazo-Otona after all. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The deck out method of victory is discussed. The blue X-Rare, The GiantHero Titus can destroy 10 cards at once. Matches Bashin vs. Seven Turn 21 (Bashin): -On Bashin's field is Goradon, Lizardedge and Eyeburn. He has 5 lives remaining. On Seven's field is The Berserker Troll, The BearMan Beard and The Pikeman Jeffrey. He has 3 lives remaining. -Bashin summons Lizardman. He uses magic, Potion Berry, to add a core from the void to Lizardman. This brings it to LV2. -Bashin attacks with Lizardman. Seven plays Defensive Aura. He blocks with The BearMan Beard, which now has an additional 3000BP, and Lizardman is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Goradon. Seven blocks with The Berserker Troll and Goradon is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Eyeburn. Seven blocks with The Pikeman Jeffrey, which is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Lizardedge. Seven takes a life. Two lives remain. Turn 22 (Seven): -Seven summons The Pikeman Jeffrey. He then uses magic, Magic Hammer. This destroys the top 5 cards of Bashin's deck, including The TwinRowdy Diranos. Turn 23 (Bashin): -Bashin uses Double Draw. He draws The DragonEmperor Siegfried and Seventh Crimson. -Bashin summons The DragonEmperor Siegfried at LV3. With Seventh Crimson, he destroys Siegfried, and removes the core from all of Seven's spirits. -Bashin attacks with Lizardedge. Seven plays Silent Wall and takes a life for that attack. One life remains. Turn 24 (Seven): -Seven summons The GiantHero Titus at LV2. With its effect when summoned, 10 cards are discarded from Bashin's deck. Next, he plays Killer Telescope, to target the exhausted Lizardedge. Because Lizardedge was defeated, an additional 10 cards are discarded from Bashin's deck. He's left with a deck out. Winner: Seven Cards Used Red BS01-001: Goradon BS01-005: Eyeburn BS01-018: Lizardman BS01-117: Double Draw BS01-X01: The DragonEmperor Siegfried BS02-001: Lizardedge BS02-091: Seventh Crimson Purple BS01-127: Killer Telescope Green BS03-126: Potion Berry White BS01-144: Silent Wall BS01-145: Defensive Aura Blue BS03-072: The Pikeman Jeffrey BS03-078: The Berserker Troll BS03-083: The BearMan Beard BS03-144: Magic Hammer BS03-X12: The GiantHero Titus Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Masako Sensei- Michiko Neya Smile- Kouzou Mito Seven-sempai- Daisuke Kishio Female Student- Reiko Takagi Track Team Member A- Takashi Oohara Track Team Member B- Daisuke Matsubara Baseball Team Member- Masataka Sawada Kendo Team Member- Taketora Soccer Team Member- Tomouki Higuchi Main Staff Script: Muga Takeda Storyboard/Episode Director: Tomoyuki Kawamura Animation Director: Akira Takahashi Trivia *The card Smile leaves a message on is Pom, which Bashin thought represented Smile in episode 28. *This episode was aired without a preview for next episode. It was included on the DVD release, however. *As with every episode where Seven battles, Galaxy Seven is written as Garaxy Seven. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin